


NOT ALL ROSES

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: Kaoru y Die pasan por un momento difisil.





	NOT ALL ROSES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not All Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366619) by [lily_zen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen). 



> Esta es una traduccion del fic NOT ALL ROSES (https://archiveofourown.org/works/366619) de la autora Lily_zen  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen ) . Ella me otorgo el permiso para traducirlo.

El está de pie tras la puerta. Alto y delgado, luciendo cansado y decaído, cabello rojo cayendo sobre sus ojos. Dice que lo siente. Y yo le creo, pero eso no aleja las heridas. No se lleva el dolor.

Hemos estado peleando mucho últimamente. Lentamente eso me está volviendo loco. Me enferma tener que defenderme de él, de la única persona en la que debería ser capaz de confiar ciegamente. ¿Por qué ahora? Ha habido muchas oportunidades para apartarnos, para romper y abandonar aquello a lo que hemos entregado tanto de nuestro tiempo y energía. 

Es decir, estuvo la anorexia. Die tuvo que ser hospitalizado, pero nunca, ni una sola vez pensé en dejarlo. Recuerdo como el trataba de comer y solo terminaba enfermando su estomago – yo quería llorar, azotar los pies en el suelo y gimotear como un niño malcriado hasta que las cosas se hicieran como yo quería y Die mejorara mágicamente- pero nunca pensé en abandonarlo.

Entonces también estuvo mi breve desliz en la depresión y el alcoholismo. Las cosas eran turbulentas entonces. Los doctores tuvieron que desintoxicarme, todo lo que puedo recordar son las alucinaciones –oscuras, horribles y atemorizantes, mis pesadillas hechas realidad- y los preocupados ojos castaños de mi amante observándome. Estrechando mi mano, anclándome a la vida. Después de eso, fue todo cuestión de sobreponerme por mi cuenta, lo que debo admitir fue mucho mas difícil de lo que lo hago parecer. 

Hay muchísimas más ocasiones en las que pudimos aparatarnos del otro – el ascenso a la fama, la ocasión en que se follo a Toshiya en un profundo estado de ebriedad, e incluso la vez que beso a Shinya en el escenario- créanme, peleamos intensamente acerca de eso. 

Aun así seguimos aferrándonos el uno al otro, como tratando de mantenernos a flote sobre balsas rotas. ¿Por qué nos quedamos? Mi razón es tan simple como que lo amo demasiado para dejarlo ir. Él es mi corazón, mi alma, mi mente, mi sangre, mi aliento. Podría seguir y seguir, pero me detendré. En resumen, creo que sin él, me moriría. 

A veces, quisiera saber cómo es que él se siente. Ocasionalmente llego a cuestionarme que si en realidad me amara, ¿entonces por que me hace esto? La respuesta seria que no lo hace a propósito. Hemos avanzado a un punto donde estamos tan acostumbrados a tenernos mutuamente que damos nuestros sentimientos por sentado. Los humanos nos volvemos negligentes. 

Aun así, el espíritu es frágil como una flor. Descuídala y lo más seguro es que terminaría muriendo. Ya sea por falta de sustento o por haber sido abandonada en el crudo frio del invierno. No obstante, con el cuidadoso mantenimiento de un jardinero, una flor puede crecer para ser la cosa más hermosa del planeta. 

Me estoy marchitando.

Die se está marchitando. 

¿Cuando perdí mi Buena mano para las plantas? 

“Kaoru” se las arregla para enunciar mi nombre, pareciendo que va a largarse a llorar. En ese momento no me importa con quien se ha estado acostando esta vez. Sé que ellos no significan nada para él.

El se aferra a mi tal como yo me aferro a él, vides entrelazadas por los apéndices por siempre, con un lazo invisible a los ojos de los demás, pero uniéndonos aun a millas de distancia. Nadie podría realmente apartarlo de mí – ni siquiera la muerte, a donde lo seguiría ya que él es lo único que me sostiene.

Mis brazos lo rodean y él me rodea a mí, y siento que tal vez esto es mi luz de sol, mi lluvia. Si yo fuera uno rosa, florecería – rosada como el rubor de las mejillas de una virgen, plena y fragante. El me besa, castamente, con inocencia, lágrimas mezclándose en nuestros labios.

No puedo recordar por que peleábamos tanto. Aquí, nada es seguro. El tiempo no importa, tampoco las heridas del pasado. Los jardines siempre pueden volverse a plantar.

-END-


End file.
